Xiaolin Showdown: Betrayal
by KnightRider96
Summary: What was the real reason for Raimudo's betrayal to Wuya? What if there was more to Raimundo's backstory than we knew. Some RaiKim in here as well, if I can manage it somehow.
1. A Cancerous Truth

**Hello everyone! This is my first story with Xiaolin Showdown and I hope you enjoy it. This story is somewhat of a retelling of the arc where Raimundo betrays his friends to resurrect Wuya. This is my own take on why Rai decides to do so.**

 **Also, I'm taking Kimiko's design from Chronicles, simply because I find it better than her Showdown design.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _'Finally, some peace and quiet.'_ Raimundo thought as he stared over the cliff overlooking the city in Rio De Janeiro at night.

The day started out like any other with him and Xiaolin Dragons waking p at the crack of dawn to have their breakfast before heading out for training. Unfortunately, Master Fung had decided to begin training Clay, Omi and Kimiko as Xiaolin's Apprentices, all while the Dragon of the Wind was forced to observe. This did little but make Rai even more upset about the fact that he wasn't made an Apprentice simply because he had tried to do the right thing.

In all the time that he had stayed at the Xiaolin Temple, he had come to call it a second home. Master Fung was like the kick ass uncle that you wished you had, but was just as wise evn if his wisdom was not something you got immediately. Omi was the innocent little brother of the group who did not really know the world around him. Despite his massive ego and somewhat arrogant attitude, he did not let that get in the way of doing what was right. Clay was the older brother of the group and always made sure to diffuse a situation while at the same time make analogue of something about Texas or food. While a simple person, Clay like the element he controlled, had the biggest heart of them all.

Raimundo's thoughts then shifted to the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko.

He would not deny that when they first me, he thought of her as being this girl who came from a very rich family. He could tell by the very expensive PDA that she was using, as well as the clothes she wore and the make up on her face. Everything screamed fake to Raimundo as he had seen this type of girl before. All about fashion and boys with no individual thought of her own. That changed however as he got to know her better, he learned that, just like the fire she wielded, she had a temper to match and could just as easily throw fireballs at you as she is to yell at you. Over time Raimundo came to care for Kimiko, and while he constantly gave her viruses and pranks her to no end, he made sure to not take it to far with her. He remembered that when she struggled to have focus with the Tangled Web Comb, he believed in her when Clay and Omi did not.

Actually thinking about that whole fiasco brought up images of Kimiko in that kimono of hers that she wore to break into the palace. Just those images alone brought a blush to his face, and anyone asked what he looked like at that moment, they would say that he was as red as a tomato.

Raimundo knew he had a crush on Kimiko. That was a realization that he had just come to know, and that scared him. He knew he had a crush on her, but did not want to admit it in case she did not feel the same way or even make their friendship weird.

But he was getting off track. He came here to clear his head and for some quiet, not make him even more confused.

Suddenly he heard his phone ring. Taking out his phone, Raimundo looked at who was calling and was confused, more so than he already was, at seeing that it was his father. Pressing the answer button, he then held the phone up to his ear.

 _"Raimundo, is that you. Listen, I know you're out there training in that Temple of yours, but I was hoping that you could quickly come on over back home. There's something that I have to tell you."_ His father said.

"Hey dad slow down." Raimundo said. "Tell me what this is about?" he asked.

 _"Can't, not until you get here. This is something you're going to want to hear for yourself."_ his father replied. That got Raimundo worried, as he never really heard his father speak as if he was about to let the world know something truly tragic.

"Luckily for you, I'm on a little break,so I'll stop on over." Raimundo stated before ending the call and running off towards his home, all while hoping that nothing bad had happened while he was away.

* * *

Knocking upon the front door, Raimundo waited impatiently as he was wracked with nervousness and fear, hoping nothing was wrong with his family and that his father was just going to relay some happy news. As he stood in front of his home since he was born, he could not help but reminisce about his childhood and the games he would play with his brothers and sisters. His house was not as small as the other houses in Tubarao, but neither was it as large as some of the mansions, sometimes found in Rio. Their house, while quiet large, was just enough for his family to live comfortably.

The door suddenly opened, and seeing nobody in front of him Raimundo looked down to see a small girl, about nine to ten years old with a small teddy in her hand with a her hair being done in a small ponytail. He recognized her as Vanessa, one of his many younger siblings.

"RAI! You're home!" Vanessa screamed as she rushed towards her brother, giving him the best hug she could manage with her small frame.

Laughing, Raimundo pried her off of him and held her at an arms length from his as he knelt down to her level. "Hello Vanessa." He greeted with a smile. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked.

Vanessa shook her head. "No. Papa asked everyone to stay at home for the week." she answered.

"Did he say why?" Raimundo asked.

Again Vanessa shook her head. "No. Papa didn't say nothing." she answered.

Raimundo nodded slowly. "I see." he said. "Well, we best not keep Papa waiting now do we?" he said with a smile.

Standing back up, Raimundo, with Vanessa holding onto his hand, walked into his home and his smile widened at seeing his old home the same way it was before he left. Vanessa gave a tug on his arm, getting his attention. Looking down at her, she pointed towards the living the room, giving a small nod, he let his sister drag him inside.

As soon as he entered the living room and saw his entire family, with the exception of his mother, all gathered had him break into a wide grin. One of his younger brother, Antonio, noticed him enter the room and gave a shout that alerted the others to his presence.

"Rai! You back!" Antonio said as he gave his older brother a hug.

Soon everyone of his sibling joined in on the hug, all of them welcoming him back and telling him how much they missed him. Rai gave a small laugh as he proceeded to hug everyone of his siblings, conveying how much he cared for them in that single hug. When it came to older brother and sister, they decided to have a little fun with him.

"It's good to have you back home little brother." His older brother, Rafeal, said. "Although, did you gain a few pounds?" he asked.

"Ha! I'll have you know that i actually lost a little bit of weight and actually gained some muscle." Raimundo boasted, much to his sister's amusement.

"Leave him alone Raf! I think it's good that Raimundo has actually gained some muscle. Besides, it's not as if he actually grew taller." his sister, Angelica, said as she patted his head.

"Very funny you two. But it really it is good to be back home." Raimundo said.

"And it's good to have you home son." His father, Ricardo Pedrosa, said.

Giving his father a tight hug, Raimundo gave his father a large smile. "Papa! How have you been?" he asked.

"I have been well son. As has everyone else." His father answered.

"So where's Mama?" Raimundo asked, looking for his mother.

Immediately, everyone in the room looked downcast. Sensing the shift of emotions, Raimundo was worried that something had happened to cause this. Looking at his father, Raimundo had always known that his father would never allow himself or those around him to feel upset or any negative emotion for too long, not unless it was something that not only concerned the whole family, but someone from within. Judging by the fact that not only was his mother not here with them, but also that the mention of her name was enough to cause everyone to shift around nervously and with sadness.

"What happened to Mama, Dad?" Raimundo asked quietly.

His father simply sighed and looked at him in the eye. "She's dying, Raimundo." he said.

That shocked Riamundo to the core. His mother was dying. That was not something that he would have thought happen so soon in his life. He's faced hundreds of Jack-bots, and fought through some tough opponents in the Xiaolin Showdown's, but the thought of his own mother dying was something that terrified him.

"How?" he asked.

"Cancer. The doctors have said that she has only at most a week left to live." His father answered.

Swallowing hard, Raimundo asked. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, in our room." His father replied.

Thanking his father, Riamundo slowly walked up the stairs. Each step up made his heart hammer even harder than it was already and made each step even more difficult than the last. He still could not believe that his mother was dying from cancer. The woman he remembered was someone who would not let anything get her down and would always find ways to cheer those around her.

He remembers when he was a child that his mother would normally play games with him and would sometimes play some pranks on his older brother and sister. While she loved to play pranks with him, she made sure to teach him that certain pranks should not be pulled and to be malicious about them, something he took to heart. Although, Kimiko would definitely say that hacking and sending a virus to her PDA was malicious, it really wasn't and was something he could easily reverse.

As he climbed the last step and was standing on the second floor, he turned to the right, where he knew his parents bedroom was, and walked down the hallway. As he did so, he passed by his bedroom he heard coughing coming from the room at the end of the hallway. As his steps echoed across the empty hallway, the coughing seemed to get worse until he was standing just outside the door. Grabbing onto the knob, Raimundo took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly and pushed the door opened.

There lying on the bed was his mother, Maria Pedrosa, who looked pale and sickly, most likely from the cancer. Quickly entering the room and closing the door behind him, Raimundo walked up to the bed and knelt down beside the bed and grabbed his mother's hand. Even as sick as she was, Raimundo would always say that his mother was beautiful with her chestnut hair and sparkling green eyes, which he got.

As his mother's coughing subsided, she turned her head and gave a smile when she saw him. "Hey there Rai." she said in slow ragged breaths. "How has my little prankster been?"

Trying to keep it together, Raimundo answered. "I've been doing well Mama. I've really learnt a lot from the Temple and have even made some new friends there."

His mother gave him a small smile, but her eyes said something different, as if knowing that there was something more. True to word, she asked her question. "And yet you seem to have something weighing you down."

"It's nothing Mama. Just something I have to work on myself." Raimundo said, trying to not worry his mother.

"If it was nothing, then why do you try to hide it?" She asked, eyebrow lifting, making Raimundo remember how she used to do that when he was hiding something from her.

Raimundo did not want to lay his worries on his dying mother and tried to come up with an excuse to waylay her questioning look. "It's fine Mama, just try not to worry and it'll be fine, I promise."

Again his mother simply stared at him, and he didn't really blame her for being skeptical as she was his mother and has every right to be. However, how could he explain that he was passed over a promotion for simply trying to help out? Not only that, how can even begin to explain how he fights evil bad guys to stop them from ruling the world without being thought of as crazy.

"Let's just say there's been a change in the way things are done there and I still have to get used to it." Raimundo answered.

His mother sighed in resignation before going into a coughing fit. Panicking slightly, he quickly spotted a glass of water. Grabbing it, he handed it over to her and watched as she drank it. Once she finished, he put the cup back onto the bedside table and watched as she lied back against the pillows.

"Look Mama, I'm going to go see if I can find some way to help you get better." Raimundo said, holding his mothers hand tightly. 'I swear on my life that I will find a way, no matter the cost."

His mother smiled at him. "Look at you, proclaiming to save me, just like the hero in those stories that you used to love."

"I think I'm a little too old for stories Mama." Raimundo said, chuckling.

"No one is too old for anything Rai." his mother replied.

* * *

Using the Golden Tiger Claws to return to the temple, he noticed that it was late into the night and that most of the monks were currently asleep. The only ones up were those doing their nightly patrols. Exiting the portal, he noticed that he was at the courtyard, the same as where he had made his escape from Omi earlier in the day.

Moving quickly he made his way to the Shen Gong Wu vault and placed the Golden Tiger Claws back in it's proper drawer. Once that was done, instead of heading for bed, he instead turned and went straight towards the library. He hoped to find some magical way to cure diseases or at least find a way to slow it down enough for him to find a cure.

As he entered the library, he lit the many candles in the library and claimed the furthest table from the door before walking between the shelves of scrolls until he came to where he knew the spells for healing were found. Pulling out a bunch of random scrolls, he went back to the table and he began the slow process of going through every scroll.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter for the story. This is my first Xiaolin Showdown story and something that has been stuck in my head for the past week. So if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, if you have any questions, please PM me and remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	2. Ring of the Healing Kings

**And here come the second chapter for this Story! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Staying up throughout the night, Raimundo had pulled just about every scroll and book from the library in the hopes of finding what he was searching for. Unfortunately, nothing within the library was helpful and while the only other positive side to this is that he has learned just about everything from the Xiaolin Temple in terms of magic and fighting moves, none of them held the answer to the question he was searching for.

Placing the last scroll back in it's place, Riamundo was about to go to bed when he noticed that the sun was about to rise, and knowing that Master Fung would want to train everyone today in team dynamics, he went back to his room, grabbed his toiletries, a fresh set of robes and headed towards the shower.

Due to staying in a quiet place for the past five hours, he was understandably very tired and was not able to hear that someone else was already in the shower. Thus, opening the bathroom and removing his clothes, Raimundo did not register that someone was already in the shower, and said person could not hear a thing with the water drowning out their senses. With his hand grabbing the curtain, he gave a sharp yank, exposing both Raimundo and the other person's presence to each other. That other person being Kimiko.

The reaction from both occupants was instant as Raimundo stared at the nude form of Kimiko. He stared as he saw the droplets of water rain down upon her body, her hair clinging to her body, each rise of her chest as she breathed in and out. His eyes roved down further to notice her shapely legs and how they seemed to stretch for miles before reaching to the ground. A thousand thoughts were running around in his head, all of them from how beautiful Kimiko was to more dirty and lewd thoughts that were best kept locked up in his own mind.

Similarly Kimiko was also have such thoughts on Riamundo as her eyes ran up and down his body. She noticed his sun kissed tan skin and the numerous muscles on his arms. His body also had a very strong six pack. Lowering her gaze she noticed the rather large hard on that he was now sporting, something that seemed to keep her attention above all. Her thoughts were running at the speed of the internet as her mind produced imagery left in her own fantasies. As she continued to stare at Raimundo's erection, she did not notice her own hand slowly drifting towards it. Something that Riamundo caught before she could do something foolish.

That seemed to break up Kimiko's wanderings and brought her crashing back into reality. Yanking her hand back and quickly covering up her breasts and lower regions with her arms she hissed. "Rai! What the hell are you doing in the shower!?"

Shaking his head to clear it of thoughts, the Dragon of the Wind answered back, trying to keep his voice normal, but instead came out as a squeak. "Kimiko! I swear I did not know you were in here."

"A little hard to believe with you standing right in front of me, naked as well." Kimiko replied, trying very hard not to look down at his body. "The only reason that I haven't burnt you to a crisp is that I would not want to explain why I set fire to the bathroom."

"R...Right." Raimundo stammered. Turning swiftly so that he did not face Kimiko and to keep his tomato red face from getting any brighter. "I better come back later." he said quickly, hoping to leave the room with his body intact.

"No need. I was just about done." Kimiko said. Raimundo kept his head turned away as he heard the shower turn off and some rustling as she dried herself.

It took another five minutes for her to finish changing in to a set of fresh robes. Once finished she stood in front of Riamundo, who in the entire time had not even moved a muscle and was still butt naked in the shower. As she stood in front of him, Riamundo could fell himself sweat as he thought that she was going to burn him alive, and what unnerved him even more was the predatory smile she had on her face.

"If you even think about speaking about what just happened, I'll make sure that you won't ever father children ever again." Kimiko threatened as she held up her hand and a fireball was swirling about two inches from her hand.

Nodding his head quickly, Riamundo answered. "Yes! Not a word! Never!"

Kimiko gave him a wide smile and vanished her fireball with a flick of her hand. "Good. Oh and Rai? Nice butt." she said before running out the door.

With a befuddled expression, the Dragon of the Wind closed the door and started a very, very cold shower, all the while trying to keep his thoughts away from the perverse.

* * *

Entering the dining area, Rai noticed that Clay and Omi were both up and chowing down on their breakfast without a care, Turning his gaze slightly he saw Kimko was looking at him, which elicited a slight blush from both of them when their eyes met. Sitting down next to her, he quickly took what food was left and went about having his breakfast.

However just as he was about to have his first bite, Dojo began to shake uncontrollably. "Whoa! I'd suggest taking a rain check on your breakfast kids! We have a hot new Shen Gong Wu that just activated,"

Kimiko took out the scroll that held the information on which Shen Gong Wu had just activated. Opening the scroll, the picture showed a drawing of a man placing a ring on his finger and holding his hand over a prone person. That person soon got up before the picture swirled into the dragon logo.

"It called the Ring of the Healing Kings. This particular Shen Gong Wu has the ability to cure anyone of any ailment, no matter what." Dojo explained.

That caught Raimundo's attention as he immediately thought of his dying mother. If he could get his hands on that Shen Gong Wu, he could heal his mother of the cancer and there would be no need for his family to bury another family member. Shaking his head to stop his thoughts from moving further, he listened to what Dojo was about to say.

"There is a catch however. The ring does not have the ability to bring back the dead, nor can it save some one from dying." Dojo continued.

"Can it cure cancer?" Raimundo asked, keeping his face as neutral as possible to not give anything away.

Dojo, shrugged his small shoulders. "It should, but it will only work once on each person. It won't work for a second time on the same person for something else." he answered, earning a nod from the Dragon of the Wind.

"Come on everyone, lets get our Shen Gong Wu and head off." Kimiko said as they all rushed towards the vault.

* * *

Flying above the thick forests of Tijuca Forest, the four dragons of the elements kept a look out for any sign of their rival in hunting Wu, Jack Spicer. So far they have been flying above for ten minutes with no sign of the so called 'Evil Boy Genius'. Dojo suddenly began to sniff the air around him and began to look down at the forest below.

"I think I have the scent kids." Dojo called out.

They all nodded as Dojo descended from the sky above to the forests below. Finding a large enough clearing, the four dragons got off of Dojo, who then shrunk down in size and sat on Clay's left shoulder. Looking around at the towering trunks and feeling the humidity of the rain forest, Raimundo was wondering what possessed Grand Master Dashi to place the ring in such a remote area of the world.

"I think it's best if we split up, cover more ground." he suggested.

Omi waved him off. "That's a terrible plan Riamundo, and as the only one not yet a Xiaolin Apprentice, your opinion is noted." he said condescendingly. "I know! Lets split up and find the Shen Gong Wu."

Rolling his eyes and giving the round headed monk a dark look, Riamundo answered. "That's a great idea Omi." he said. "It's not as if someone else gave that idea." he muttered quietly, something that did not go unheard by Kimiko, who gave him a worried look.

Omi smiled, ignorant of the Dragon of the Wind's muttering. "Of course Riamundo! I am the greatest Xiaolin Apprentice after all." he boasted.

"Sure. Whatever you say Omi. i'm going to go this way." Rai said as he walked in the direction in which he had pointed.

As he walked further through the sweltering forests of his country, he took out the Falcon's Eye that he had taken from the Vault from his pocket and placed it over his right eye and began to scan the area around him. Scanning the treetops first, he made sure to look upon every branch to make sure that he did not miss it by accident. Seeing nothing up above, he turned his gaze towards the ground, again looking around him. Once he was sure that the Ring of the Healing Kings was not here, he went deeper in to the forests, all the while keeping an eye out for the Shen Gong Wu.

However as he was searching, he could hear the familiar sound of choppers coming towards his direction. Making sure to hide behind one of the larger trees, he watched as Jack Spicer, oddly enough without Wuya nearby, fly over him. As he watched closely, he noticed that the pale boy was holding onto a device in front of him. As Jack flew further forward, Raimundo decided to follow him if only to make sure that he did not find the Shen Gong Wu first.

Jumping atop one of the larger branches with the help of his Wind abilities, he began to jump across, from tree branch to tree branch,, all the while making sure to keep his eyes on Spicer. This continued on for another five minutes, and all the while Riamundo was wondering if he made a mistake following Jack. However, before he could think further, he saw Jack had stopped in mid air and was looking not at his device but rather at the large clearing down below him. Thinking quickly, Raimundo used the Falcon's Eye to scan the clearing, and sure enough, the Ring of the Healing Kings was there, sitting atop a small shrine. Placing the Falcon's Eye back in his pocket, he quickly jumped high into the air and landed just before the shrine.

Grabbing the Shen Gong Wu, he was about to make his escape when Jack's whiny voice cut in. "Hey! That's my Shen Gong Wu! Give it here!" he shouted as he hovered just above the ground.

Gaining a cocky smirk, he flipped the ring between both his hands. "Sorry Jack, but it seems that you lost yet another Wu." he said.

Gaining a frustrated look. Jack yelled and pointed at him. "I'm getting that Wu! Insectbots attack!" he yelled.

Suddenly, dozens of small winged, dragonfly looking robots began to circle around him before diving in to attack. Grasping the ring firmly, he jumped atop the closest robot and up another before thrusting his palm forward, sending a huge gale of wind to blast a hole through the wall of bugs. Jumping through, Raimundo decided to test out one of the special moves that the scrolls he went through earlier on advanced wind attacks. Luckily the technique could be done in one hand.

Using his free hand, Raimundo focused on creating a ball of pure unfocused wind. As he concentrated, a ball of wind was forming an inch above his palm, growing larger with each second. Once he was satisfied with the size, he threw it in to the mass of robotic bugs and watched as the ball exploded with a huge burst of wind, sending large arcs of wind everywhere, cutting up every single one of the robotic bug.

Smirking, he did not notice Jack come up from behind him, tackling his as he did so, making him let go of the Ring of the Healing Kings. Tumbling down, Jack scrambled off of him and ran towards the now sitting ring. Using his wind ability, Raimundo placed his hands on the ground next to his head and with a burst of wind, he threw himself up and over Jack and right in front of the ring. Wanting to get the ring before Jack, he went to grab the ring, only for Jack to also grab it at the same time, causing the ring to glow.

"HA! Looks like it's time for a Xiaolin Showdown Raimundo!" Jack said.

"Let's get you're butt kicking out of the way Jack. Name your game." Ria stated.

Jack gave an evil smirk, or one akin to an evil smirk, Rai always thought his evil smirks were stupid. "The name of the game is Tarzan's Treetops. The rules are simple, race to the Shen Gong Wu and whoever gets to the ring first or manages to knock their opponent off of the trees wins." he explained.

"Fine by me." Rai smirked. "I wager my Falcon's Eye against your Monkey Staff."

"Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they both chorused.

The world exploded around them as it changed. The trees grew larger and taller, they were surrounded by endless trees and below them was a thick fog that seemed to stretch forever. Up above, just barely visible through thick foliage was the other Dragons, all staring down below. Up ahead, floating was the Ring of the Healing Kings. On one branch was Riamundo, decked in his ordinary Xiaolin robes, while on the other was Jack Spicer.

"GONG Yi TEN PAI!" They shouted as one and with that they both raced towards the ring.

Using his acrobatic skills, Riamundo jumped from one branch to another, making huge leaps and bounds in the race. Meanwhile Jack used the Monkey Staff to make it easier to move through the forest, swinging through the trees and when there no vines, jump from one branch to the next. This competition pitted one gifted acrobatic against one who had the traits and abilities of a natural climber., thus making the race a very difficult one to say who would win easily.

Jack however decided to cheat a little by having his Insectbots attack Raimundo, causing the dragon of the Wind to slow down dramatically to deal with the robots.

Using one of the robots as a springboard, Rai jumped over the rest of the robots before sending a large gale of wind towards them, sending them flying off. Knowing that he just wasted valuable time, he quickly set off towards the Shen Gong Wu. Something he noticed was that Jack was nowhere to be found, which almost gave Rai pause but ultimately decided to move on and finish the race. Just a few feet away from ending the race, Rai was about to grab the ring when he was kicked in the head hard enough to send him tumbling off of the branch he was on.

With that the Showdown was over due to the fact that another way to win was to knock your opponent off.

As the world returned to normal, Rai was on the ground, clutching his head as it throbbed in pain. Shaking his head, he looked up to see Jack Spicer flying off with not only the Ring of the Healing Kings, but also the Falcon's Eye. Knowing he could not allow both of them to be with Jack, he got up and, ignoring the pain from his head, went chasing after Jack, despite the calls from Kimiko.

Using his wind to give him a boost, Rai rocketed off of the ground and up towards the evil boy genius. However just as he was about to reach him, he began to descend, slowly at first before falling faster and faster. As the ground began to approach, he thrust his hand towards the ground, breaking his fall until he landed on the ground softly. Looking up, he saw Jack laughing as he flew away.

Anger coursed through him as he saw the one chance to save his mother literally fly away from him. Anger at his failure to win a Showdown against Jack Spicer of all people and to know that he had failed his friends . He knew that Omi would admonish him for his failure and to also boast about how he would have easily beaten Jack.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHH!" Rai shouted.

Hearing the sound of running footsteps, he turned to see the rest of his friends come running up to him. Letting his anger subside for the moment, he watched as at each of their reactions to what had just happened and he was not surprised to see Omi looking at him upset, while Clay looked just as upset, but not at him but perhaps more to do with the fact that he lost. Kimiko however looked worried as she stared at him with those periwinkle blue eyes of hers.

Are you ok Rai?" She asked.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and looked up in frustration. "What do you want me to say Kimiko? That I just lost to Jack Spicer or the fact that I just let one of the most powerful Wu get taken by Jack." he asked.

"Yes, it is most shameful that you lost to Jack Spicer and lost not only the Falcon's Eye but also the Ring of the Healing Kings." Omi stated. "But do not despair Raimundo, It is only natural that you are not as capable as the rest of us and that we would have won that Showdown easily, even more so if I was there." he boasted.

"Hey cool it there little fella. I'm sure Raimundo did his absolute best at winning that Showdown. It was that no good Spicer that tricked him." Clay said, hoping to subdue an egotistical Omi.

"I'm need to be alone for awhile guys. You go on ahead of me." Rai said quietly.

"Are you sure about that Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll be fine Kimiko. Just need to clear my head for awhile." Raimundo replied, giving her a small smile.

Kimiko just continued to look worried for him though, but relented all the same. "Alright, if your sure. here, so that you can get back." she said as she passed the Golden Tiger Claws to him.

Rai smiled at her before opening a portal and jumping through to his destination.

* * *

 **And there is another chapter for this story. I'm actually kind of surprised that not many people are reading Xiaolin Showdown stories anymore, but I will however continue to write this story until it is done, just for you. The Ring of the Healing Kings is my own invention for a Shen Gong Wu so yeah. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far and if you have any questions, just PM me.**

 **And remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	3. Reversing Mirror

**Sorry for the long ass wait, but I had to do some thinking on where the story was going to end up so that took some planning. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

He was sitting on the same cliff as yesterday, doing the exact same thing. Only this time instead of being angry and frustrated at Omi and his lack of promotion, he was angry at himself for not only losing to Jack Spicer, but also the one Shen Gong Wu that could save his mother from cancer.

He could do just about anything to show his frustration such as take his aggression out on the forest nearby, shout and rant or even see his family to cool off. The only reason he wasn't doing any of those things was simply because he kept replaying the events of the Showdown in his head. The one thing that kept popping into his head was that he got to overconfident, hell, even before the Showdown began he was cocky. That led him to be overconfident, even after Spicer sent his Insectbots to attack. Even at the end when was about to grab the Ring, he was caught by surprise.

Even the first loss to Tubimura was not that bad then, he simply studied and trained harder to not only outsmart his opponent but also outplay him. Now, even with the previous nights constant search for a cure and discovery of several different spells and fighting techniques he could still be taken by surprise.

It was times like this that he wished that he was just as studious as Omi.

Omi.

Now there was someone who could really push his buttons faster than anyone in the Temple or back home. While the young boy had a heart of gold and would only do what is right. He only sees things in black and white and doesn't truly understand the world outside the Temple. But that was not his fault, only a by-product of his being raised in such an isolated part of the world. The kid also had a massive ego, perhaps from his long successful time as the only student there and being praised for his prowess in martial arts.

Perhaps that was the reason he lost? He did not train properly and took things too lightly.

Maybe. Maybe by being more studious and taking training more seriously he could perhaps even surpass Omi in martial prowess. The question that was left however, was what he would lose. The answer to him was simple: Himself.

That was something that Riamundo was afraid off. He took great pride in his rather rebellious attitude, not because he loved to cause problems but rather because, much like the wind, he did not wish to simply follow what others did and simply go wherever the wind takes him. Carefree. Unburdened.

But even the winds can change direction when it so chooses and can cause great destruction if angered. And no doubt Riamundo was angry. So great was his anger that he could feel the very air around him shift into a much more powerful gust of wind. The trees were shaking from the force of the winds and even some fallen branches were blown away.

Taking a deep breath, Riamundo calmed down, causing the winds to die down and be as they were before.

That was when he felt something or someone watching him. He looked behind him and saw nothing but the clear area in front of him. He then felt the same presence come closer, this time it was behind where he was facing and it was then that he realized that this presence was familiar. It radiated quite a lot of magic, not to similar to a Shen Gong Wu.

"Stop hiding Wuya and tell me what you want." Riamundo stated as he calmly turned around to face the purple ghost.

"Impressive Riamundo. Not many would be able to sense my presence without revealing myself first." Wuya praised, her expressions voiced through her words as she was unable to form facial expressions.

"I could sense the magic that you permeate. You have a similar magical scent to the Shen Gong Wu. A side effect of being trapped in that box for centuries, perhaps?" Riamundo asked hypothetically.

"Perhaps." Wuya said.

"So why are you here?" Riamundo asked again.

I watched you Riamundo. I know why your angry at the loss of the Ring of the Healing Kings." Wuya stated, surprising Riamundo.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the ghost in front of him. "What do you know?" he asked.

Even though Wuya could not smirk, he knew that she was in her thoughts. "I know that your mother has cancer, my child. That she's dying a slow and painful death because of it and the only thing that could save her is the Ring." She stated out the facts.

"Your telling me things I already know." Riamundo commented.

"Perhaps, but despite your searching, no Xiaolin magic can save your mother, only Heylin magic can." Wuya stated.

Riamundo simply snorted, not believing her. "Why should I believe you? You could be telling me this just to trick me into working for you."

"Maybe I am. But ask yourself this. What if you're wrong? Can you truly let your one chance to save your mother go?" Wuya asked. "Also, don't forget that the Ring can cure anyone of their disease only once, it will not work on a dying person. If you truly wish to save your mother I can stop her from dying long enough for you to use the ring of the Healing Kings to cure your mother."

Riamundo glared at Wuya as he remembered that tidbit of information. He was hoping that Dojo was rarely wrong about a Shen Gong Wu's abilities and that the ring would still work. With very little left for him to go on and promising his mother that he would save his mother no matter the cost, he nodded at Wuya.

"Fine. What is it that you want me to do?" Riamundo asked.

"Return to your friends Riamundo, pretend as if we did not have this conversation. We must wait until another Shen Gong Wu reveals itself." Wuya ordered only to gasp as her masks eyes turned white revealing a mirror with some symbols on it. "It would seem that the Reversing Mirror has decided to reveal itself. We must take this Shen Gong Wu if we wish to save your mother Riamundo."

"So what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Riamundo said as he quickly got up.

"NO! You must return to your friends and pretend to be on their side until you retrieve the Reversing Mirror." Wuya said.

"Are you sure, we could easily get there with the Golden Tiger Claws?" Riamundo asked.

"You don't even know where it is. You must follow your friends Riamundo if you wish to have any chance of saving your mother." Wuya reminded him again.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he quickly grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws and opened a portal back to the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

"Ah Riamundo good, it seems you are just in time to learn what the next Shen Gong Wu is." Master Fung said as soon as he saw Riamundo exit out of the portal.

Riamundo simply nodded in silence and followed Master Fung into the Scroll Room where the Revealing Scroll was kept. In the room was Omi, sitting in front of the table while Clay and Kimiko stood on either side of him. As soon as he entered, the two of them gave him worried looks, but a simple smile and nod was enough for Clay to return focus on what Omi was saying while Kimiko continued to stare at him for a while longer before eventually returning to the task at hand.

"Ah it would seem the Reversing Mirror has decided to reveal itself." Master Fung said, not realizing that Riamundo had repeated the exact same words not a few minutes ago. "This particular Shen Gong Wu can be a powerful weapon against anyone. For example, when used the Two Ton Tunic will weigh the person down, however if someone uses the Reversing Mirror on them, they will as light as a feather."

"Seems that the Reversing Mirror is in that direction." Dojo said as he pointed towards the left.

"Best hurry young monks, we cannot allow this Shen Gong Wu fall into the hands of the enemy." Master Fung urged as he sent the monks off.

"Don't worry Master Fung, I'll make sure that we return with the Reversing Mirror and make up for Riamundo's shame earlier." Omi boasted, not noticing the glares he received from Riamundo, Kimiko and Master Fung, while a sigh escaped from Clay and Dojo.

"Omi." Master Fung warned. "It is not Riamundo's fault that he lost. A lesson that must be learned is that through defeat, victory is attained."

"Huh? Come Again? What? I do not understand?" Were the words given out after Master Fung's latest sage advice.

"Perhaps after you retrieve the Reversing Mirror will I answer you." Master Fung said.

* * *

Getting off of Dojo, Riamundo stared at the raging oceans below him as the waves crashed against the rocks below. It seems that the Reversing Mirror was placed alongside the other mirror at the top of the lighthouse. It seems luck was on Riamundo's side as Jack Spicer flew into the room opposite them accomponied by both Wuya.

"The Reversing Mirror's mine Xiaolin losers! Jackbots attack!" he cried out as a swarm of the bots began engaing the four Xiaolin Monks.

Immediately know what Spicer was up to, Riamundo didn't waste any time and simply slapped his hands together, sending a powerful gust of wind, knocking back every single bot there was before jumping forwards and touching the Reversing Mirror just as Spicer grabbed it at the same time.

"Looks like I get to have my rematch Spicer. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Riamundo challanged.

"Agreed, and just go easy on you, why don't you name the game so I can beat you at that." Jack taunted before giving out his signature annoying laugh.

Not letting Jack get to him, he continued on. "The game is Flashlight Tag. Rules are simple, you get caught by the rotating light, you lose. Oh and let's make this more interesting. I call for a Shen Yi Bu Dare, you're Lotus Twister and Ring of the Healing Kings against my Golden Tiger Claws and Falcon's Eye, winner take all."

"I accept." Jack said.

"Lets go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they both shouted at the end.

Suddenly the area around them changed and shifted. The lighthouse they were all standing in before was suddenly broken up with the walls acting as cover while in the center of the entire area was the rotating light. Above the entire arena were two platforms, one for the Xiaolin Monks and another for Wuya and the Jackbots.

"GONG YI TEN PAI!" They cried out before immediately seeking cover from the light that rotated towards them.

Using the Golden Tiger Claws and his acrobatics, Riamundo managed to get from cover to cover quickly while Jack used the Lotus Twister to curve his body through some of the windows to get to some harder to reach areas, all the while both of them avoiding the rotating light.

Getting into cover just in time, Riamundo wiped his forehead as he managed to hide from the spotlight. "Should have chosen a different Showdown." he said as he jumped towards another piece of wall. He watched as Jack narrowly avoided being spotted by the spotlight as well. "Yup definitely a different Showdown."

Looking around, he did not see any wall near him to Tiger Claw his way too, nor jump except upwards. Bending his knees, he used the wind to push him up even high and managed to grab onto the ledge and pull himself forward just in time to avoid the spotlight. However, just as he was about to get up he felt his legs be grabbed. Looking down he saw that Jack had wrapped his stretchy arms around them.

"Riamundo, head towards the light!" He taunted, laughing as he did so.

Cursing under his breath, he knew that could not escape with the Golden Tiger Claws, but perhaps escape another way. Creating a small rift, just large enough for his hand, he opened the exit portal behind Jack's leg and pushed forward, causing Jack to fall and let go of him at the same time. Unfortunately, Jack managed to catch himself, only to be blinded by the spotlight, ending the Showdown and declaring Riamundo the winner of the Shen Yi Bu Dare.

As the world returned to normal, Riamundo was left standing with his arms full of all the Shen Gong Wu that he had won from the fight. Standing there with arms full of of Wu, he could not help but let a smirk play on his lips as he regained some of his confidence back.

"All right Riamundo!" Kimiko's voice sounded out as she along with the others ran towards him, all with smiles on his face.

"Well done partner." Clay voiced out.

"That's what I'm talking about." Dojo cried out.

"Riamundo, you're performance in the Showdown was most impressive, and you're not even a Xiaolin Apprentice." Omi stated, his condescending attitude creeping through his sentence.

That brought back his frown and the thoughts and the reason why he wanted to fight Jack Spicer in the first place. "You're right Omi. I'm not." he said before turning towards the floating ghost of Wuya. "I expect you to keep to the terms of our deal Wuya." he stated, his eyes narrowing at the ghost, as if daring her to go back on her word.

"You have my word Riamundo. You will be able to save your mother." Wuya promised.

"What are you talking about Ria?" Kimiko asked, worry and fear in her eyes, not for herself but for him.

That look in her eyes was breaking him in the inside, but he could not let anything stand in his way if he were to save his mother. For that to happen, he would have to go against everything that he was taught and believed in and fight against his friends, even if meant hurting the person he loved.

"I am sorry. Truly I am, but from now on, you can find me ..." Here he paused as he stared at his friends, more specifically at Kimiko as he could see the tears slowly welling up in them. "...on the Heylin Side."

With that he made one final rift and jumped through it, no one ever seeing the tears that was slowly falling down from his face.

* * *

 **There you have it. Chapter 3 is done and the next one will deal with Wuya regaining her body and saving Riamundo's mother. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter or story so far, and if you have any questions, just PM me. Remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
